Truth Or Dare, CP
by KatieBugSnug
Summary: I know its kinda a copy off of theoddkid and the other person who did this but i wanted a small thing to do in between my main story chapters - so yeah give me truths and dares please, Thank You! All credit to theoddkid and the other person :P
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! ^-^

-Satoshi and co. are tied up in chairs and their mouths are covered with ducktape, their screaming.-

Me: Eheheheh, hold on for a second.

-10 mins later-

Me: Okay everyone got it?

Satoshi: I think so...

Naomi: Wait if we don't do this...what happens.

Me: -silver light appears in hand and a large black wolf appears behind her, about the size of a small RV.- This is my pet, Deimos. He will make sure you do the truth and dares otherwise he will rip you to pieces.

Deimos: -barks and it shakes the building-

Yoshiki: OKAY! OKAY! WE'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT!

Me: Good. Now im going to start out with the dares, but I hope other people give me some truths and dares too.

Me: First off, Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: God help me.

Me: you have to...-drumroll- take off your shirts.

Yoshiki:...thats it?

Me: Yes.

Ayumi: PLEASE DON'T.

-Deimos growls at her-

Ayumi: OK DO IT DO IT NOW!

Yoshiki: Jesus calm down...-takes off shirts-

Me: -dies from nosebleed-

Everyone:...

Mayu: Are we free now?

Me: Lol nope. Writers power.

Shig: Darn it.

Me: Ok! Next one! Mayu we have a truth for you! Oh and you guys can call me A-Chan or whatever. A is fine. im not telling you my real name!

Mayu: okay...A...whats the truth..

Me: Ah! What was your favorite play that you did with Shig?

Shig: SINCE WHEN DID I SAY YOU COULD CALL ME SHIG?!

Seiko: Oh my god, doggy eat him please. Dont spare him, he didn't like my cookies.

Satoshi: NOBODY LIKED YOUR COOKIES SEIKO.

Mayu: Um I guess Phantom of the Opera.

Me: Whats that?

Kizami: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS. DO I NEED TO KILL YOU!?

Yuka: HOW DID HE GET HERE.

-dun dun duuuuuuuun-

Kizami: You left the back window open.

Me: oh lol.

Me: okay back on topic.

Me: Satoshi your dare is to dress up in a pink tutu and wear a tiara, along with singing the Corpse Party theme song. Oh and you have to wear the outfit for the rest of the game.

Satoshi: -jumps out window-

Yuka: O_O Onii-Chan?

Naomi: ALLLLRIGHTY THEN.

Yoshiki: …...

Ayumi: …...

Shig: …...

Seiko: HA! XD

Mayu: Is he okay?

Me: yeah yeah hes fine -uses writer power to get him back over here-

Satoshi: Darn it...

Me: DO IT OR ILL SEND MY HOUND ON YOU.

Deimos: -barks and growls-

Satoshi: FINE! -grabs the outfit and changes behind a curtain-

-5 minutes later-

Satoshi: -walks out of curtain wearing the pink tutu and the tiara, and begins to dance like a ballerina singing the corpse party theme song.-

Me: -records the whole thing- BLACK MAAAAAIL!

Yoshiki: AW DUDE SHAVE YOUR LEGS SOME TIME SERIOUSLY YOU NEED A WEEDWACKER.

Everyone: -laughs-

Satoshi: -stops dancing and singing-

Me: Okay back to it! ^-^

Me: Yuka your dare is to kiss Kizami.

Yuka: WHY!?

Kizami:...YES!

Me: because I told you to.

Yuka: fine! -kisses Kizami-

Kizami: -blushes-

Me: Okay Ayumi! Your dare is to kiss every boy in the room! Thank jesus im not a boy!

Ayumi: -blushes and kisses satoshi, who is closest to her.-

Satoshi: -blushes-

Ayumi: -kisses sakutaro-

Shig:-dosent give a crap-

Ayumi: -kisses yoshiki-

Yoshiki: -blushes and kisses back a lil- (DAT OTP DOH)

Ayumi: -enjoys it-

Me:...HELLO!? 

Ayumi: -snaps out of it and stops kissing-

Me: Okay shig you have a truth!

Shig: Thank god...

Me: Have you ever wet the bed?

Shig: Darn it...yes one time...i was 5...I HAD BLADDER ISSUES OKAY?

Me: tmi dude tmi.

Me: How many people have not been asked again?

Naomi, Seiko, and Kizami raises their hands.

Me: Okay Naomi! I dare you to wear a neko cosplay!

Naomi: Uh k. -goes behind curtains and changes into neko waitress cosplay-

Seiko: -nosebleed-

Satoshi: -nosebleed-

Me: Good! And thank you for not fighting me and making this longer than it has to be!

Naomi: Your welcome ^-^

Me: Okay Seiko your turn. You have a truth! Who is your favorite brother?

Seiko: Hmmmm im not sure! I love them equally!

Me: Good enough!

Me: Finally Kizami. You have a dare! You must jump into a...idk a box full of sisters telling you what to do.

Kizami: What.

Me: IDK IM TIRED AND I SMELL MY MOMS BOYSENBERRY PANCAKES LETS GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE! 

Kizami: Fine...-jumps into the 'Box of Sisters'

-7 mins later-

Kizami: -jumps out- Why. Why did you make me go in there. RUN RABBIT RUN :D -takes out knife and chases her-

Me: AHHHHHHHHH! UH SEND ME TRUTHS AND DARES AND UH HELP ME PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone: Hello and we're back! Uhhh btw I forgot to mention nothing dirty...eheheheh sorry. Don't worry i'll still do the dares just a bit different though...like...not that dirty...

Me: Two chaps one day, kinda, Yay! Maybe its because I have no life...

Shig:...yup. Thats it.

Me: SHUT UP SHIIIIG.

Shig: O_O

Me: Now we have 3 dares from KaylaBow, 3 dares from skymilotic 10 dares and 4 truths from watermelonworld5 (Thank you!) and 5 dares and 1 truth from Animepewds! We also have two new characters coming in temporarily. Azuza and Ran from Book of Shadows!

Ran: Hello!

Azuza: Hi!

Me: Confession, I have not seen or played book of shadows so im relying on you guys to help me here XD Thanks.

Yoshiki: KAYLA AND CO WHY DO YOU TOTURE US!?

Me: Oh you have no idea Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: What.

Me: Nothing~!

Yoshiki: Im scared O.O

Me: Anyway the first dare is for Shinozaki! 

Ayumi: yaaaaaay -sarcastic-

Me: Don't get sassy with me.

Ayumi: Whats the dare...

Me: Oh! If you have a crush you don't have to tell us you just have to explain why you like them. Kayla was nice ^-^

Ayumi: THANK YOU KAYLA. Anyway -blushes- I like him because hes sweet and strong and good looking and kind...

Me: Sounds like the type of guy I'd be into :)

Ayumi: I suppose.

Me: next one made me laugh. Kizami you have to wear shorts and a sparkly bra then run across the street for ten minutes screaming "I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST!" Lol

Kizami: …..happily.

Me: Whut.

Kizami: -rips off shirt and pants and already has the sparkly bra on and runs outside- I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST! I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST!

Everyone: O_O

Seiko: -rolls around laughing and soon joins him-

Naomi: I cannot unsee that.

Satoshi: Kayla...why...why did you do that...-le tear-

Me: Um lets stop watching that and continue on with the game...-closes door and locks it-

Me: Now Mayu your dare!

Mayu: Sweet jesus.

Me: You have to kiss yoshiki!

Yoshiki: WHAT!?

Mayu: WHYYYYYYYY

Yoshiki: I DID NOT AGREE ON THIS. I DID NOT SIGN A CONTRACT. I DONT WANNA HAVE MY FIRST KISS WITH MAYU! ~

Satoshi: You still haven't kissed a person yet...

Yoshiki: IM A PURE SOUL OKAY!?

Ayumi: BS.

Me: JUST DO IT OR ILL SEND DEIMOS ON YOUR BOOTIES!

Mayu: Fine...

Mayu: -steps closer to yoshiki-

Mayu: -kisses him-

Shig: -steps out of bathroom- hey guys what did I mi-MAYU! WHAT THE HELL!?

Mayu: -stops- I WAS DARED! -runs to get milk out of A's fridge- CAN I USE THE SOY OR THE FAT FREE?

Me: SOY! THE FAT FREES MY BROTHERS!

Mayu: K!

Me: Ok now were done with Kayla. Thank you Kay! (Can I call you that?) Anyway now onto the dares from AnimePewds. The first dare is for Azuza and you have to sit on Yoshikis lap for the rest of the game.

Yoshiki: WHY!? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?

Azuza: You mean Knight-Chan? Ok! -sits on his lap-

Me: That was easy! Next ones for ran!

-Kizami and Seiko come back into the room and sit down on the couch-

Me: Finished?

Seiko: YUP! ^-^

Me: Okay! Ran you have to do 7 minutes in heaven with Seiko!

Seiko: YAAAAY CMON RAN!

Ran: WHO ARE YOU!? -closet closes-

Me: Ohhhhhhh eheheh sorry ayumi next ones for you and its bad. Its a truth...

Me: You have to reveal your crush...

Ayumi:...Pewds...why you do dis...

Me: im sorry, ill get you Tayaki afterwords okay?

Ayumi: My crush is...Yoshiki...

Yoshiki: …...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YAAAAAY! WOOOOOHOOOOO!

Me: JESUS CALM DOWN MY BROTHER AND MOTHER ARE SLEEPING!

Mayu: Awwww they look so happy! ^-^

Shig: Nice job guys!

Naomi Satoshi and Yuka: -claps-

Everyone: -joins in and claps-

Yoshiki: -kisses ayumi-

Me: OKAY ENOUGH OF OTP TIME. Time for the next dare! Yoshiki you have to kiss both ayumi and azuza!

Yoshiki: Im happy but sad about that at the same time. -kisses ayumi-

Ayumi: ^-^

Azuza: Yaaaay knight-chan gets to kiss me!

Ayumi: Hey A?

Me: Yeah?

Ayumi: After the dares done can I send Deimos after Azuza?

Me: Sure. Just dont kill her. Actually go ahead I have writer power.

Ayumi: Thank you! -hugs-

Me: ^-^ -hugs back-

Yoshiki: -hesitantly kisses Azuza-

Azuza: -makes out with him-

Yoshiki: -pushes off him- BLEGH YUCK! MAYU GET ME SOME OF THAT MILK BLAH GROSS!

Mayu: -pours him a glass and hands it to him- Here!

Yoshiki: Thank you! -gulps it down-

Ayumi: -sends deimos after Azuza-

Azuza: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Next dare! (Had to skip the two ones sorry Anime :3 too dirty.) Thank you Anime for the dares! Next is dares and truths by watermelon! Im going down the list too. First dare! Shig has to kiss Mayu!

Shig: Meh. -kisses mayu-

Me: Alrighty. Thank you for not fighting me and making me feel bad.

Shig: No prob. Can I have popcorn...

Me: Uh...uh yeah sure...make youselves at home please...-uses writer powers to make popcorn out of thin air and gives it to him-

Shig: Thanks. -eats it-

Me: Ayumi you and Yoshiki have to do 7 minu-

Ayumi: GLADLY! -pulls him into the closet and throws seiko and ran out-

Naomi: That was more than 7 minutes...

Seiko: SHE WAS CUTE I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF.

Yuka: -comforts Ran- Im sorry you had to go through that...

Azuza: -comes back into room shredded- Why...why ayumi why...

Me: NEXT DARE! SATOSHI YOU NEED TO -le censor-!

Satoshi: OKAY. FINALLY SOMETHING HAPPENS WITH ME AND I HAVE TO DO -censor- HER!? (If you want to know what happens check the reviews)

Naomi: I GET ENOUGH OF THAT FROM SEIKO!

Satoshi: Sorry naomi...-censors- her-

Me: Ok next dare!

-Yoshiki and Ayumi exit the closet right on time-

Me: Perfect everyones back! Yoshiki you have to take off your shirt, again!

Yoshiki: I guess melons like me shirtless. Alrighty. -takes off shirt-

Azuza and Ayumi: -le nosebleed-

Me: K! Kizami you have to wear one of the girls uniforms from Kisaragi Juinor High!

Kizami: K, yuka can I borrow one -le creepy smile-

Yuka: Uh uh sure...A?

Me: Got it!-writer powers her dress over here-

Yuka: -hands it to kizami-

Kizami: -goes behind curtain and changes- Its a lil tight but its fine...

Me: Seriously, no complaints about that?

Kizami: Im wearing yuka. She sweat in this. Im happy.

Satoshi: WHAT THE HECK!?

Yuka: Onii-Chan im scared...

Me: Uh ok...next...um dare...Kizami has to make out with Yuka yuka im so sorry...

Kizami: YES! -jumps on yuka and makes out with her-

Satoshi: -tries to rip him off-

Yoshiki: -helps satoshi and they pry him off yuka-

Yuka: I've been...violated...

Me: -mystically makes tayaki appear for yuka and ayumi, since she promised her-

Yuka: -eats it slowly-

Ayumi: Arigatou~! -eats it-

Me: Next! Man Ayushikis on a roll today! Ayumi you gotta make out with Yoshiki!

Yoshiki: -dosent even wait for ayumi and starts making out with her-

Me: Alrighty! Next, wow this is fast. Seriously. Torture them. This is too nice, torture them its funny.

Everyone: O_O WHY!?

Me: Anyway! Mayu you have to take off shigs shirt.

Satoshi: WHY DONT I GET EASY STUFF LIKE THAT!?

Me: BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU!

Yuka: I do.

Me: Meaning the reviewers.

Satoshi: ;^;

Mayu: -takes off shigs shirt and gets a nosebleed-

Shig: ! -gets some tissues and places them on her nose-

Mayu: thank you...

Me: Awww! Now Seiko smack Naomi!

Seiko: SURE! -smacks-

Naomi: OWWW

Me: K! Next Yoshiki has to confess his obvi feels for ayumi.

Yoshiki: K. Ayumi I love you more than the stars and the moon and the earth combined. I would die for you happily knowing that you were safe. I hope not to ever leave your side as its you that gives me the will to wake up every morning. I love you.

Ayumi: Awww I love you too!

-they kiss-

Girls: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Satoshi: Dude we can't beat that.

Shig: Crap!

Me: Now for the truths! Mayu who is your crush?

Mayu: Shig!

Shig: whut.

Mayu: I love you!

Shig: Love you too.

Mayu: Really!?

Shig: Yeah.

Mayu: Yaaaay! -kisses shig-

Me: O_O WELL THEN.

Ran: THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY.

Me: ok. Now these censors are simply violence censors not sexual, please take note, Now kizami what would you do to Yuka?

Kizami: Easy I'd **censor censor censor **then **censor censor censor censor censor **THEN **censor censor censor **Finally i'd **censor censor**.

Everyone: O_O

Satoshi: DUDE WHAT THE HECK THATS MY SISTER!

Kizami: No thats my sister!

Satoshi: MINE!

Kizami: MINE! 

Me: ENOUGH! WE STILL HAVE STUFF TO DO DONT WORRY ITS ALMOST OVER! NOW GIRLS? WHO IS THE HOTTEST DUDE IN THE ROOM? Ill go since I count as a girl and personally I think Yoshiki is ^-^

Ayumi: Yoshiki.

Naomi: Satoshi.

Seiko: Satoshi.

Mayu: Shig.

Yuka: Yoshiki.

Everyone but Yuka: What?

Yuka: What? Hes good looking? God sue me for not saying Onii-Chan -_-

Me: Ok now finally shig do you...im not even saying this NEXT! Thank you watermelon for those DIRTY suggestions I had to change and censor! Sorry for not saying it last chap! Ill even take alchohol suggestions but that was way too far for my liking! Now heres skys. First one, Seiko has to do 7 mins in heaven with naomi.

Seiko: YAAAY! THANKS SKY ^-^

Naomi: GOD HELP ME! -gets pulled into closet-

Me: Well lets just continue on. Ayumi dance for yoshiki!

Ayumi: k! -does le dances but not le sexually you dirty people...-

Yoshiki: Awwww cute!

Satoshi:...so now we just wait for the others to come out why are we stopping?

Me: the next one invloves both.

-seiko and naomi come out-

Me: NAOMI WHY ARE YOU OBLIVIOUS TO SEIKOS FEELS?

Naomi: Feels? What?

Seiko: NUTHIN!

Me: -le sigh- Well then that ends it. Sorry if its rushed. Btw im not entering any more truth or dares until I upload the next chapter of In Our Parents Footsteps. See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok first off, thank you for the not so dirty dares and truths. THANK YOU! Now everyone we have 9 dares from CommonSwift 11 dares from WeirdNamedBunny 4 dares from the guest Oooooooo 1 truth and a new character inroduction by Aqualina 11 dares and 2 truths from the guest Gorillapants

and 1 dare from the guest NotaGuest. Thank you!

Me: Now we have a lot to go so lets get started shall we?

Me: The first dares we'll be doing are from CommonSwift.

Everyone: -applauds-

Me: Ok, The first dare is for Satoshi.

Satoshi: Alright!

Me: You have to pet her/his dog, Funny. -brings out dog that growls at satoshi- And she/he says that the dog dosen't like strangers~

Satoshi: -pokerfaces-

Me: Eheheh...

Satoshi:-pets funny-

Funny: -growls and attacks satoshi-

Satoshi: AHHH AHHH OH MY GOD OWWW OWWWWW AHHHHHH!

Me: UH THATS ENOUGH! -sends Funny back home-

Me: Uh next dare is for Yoshiki, you have to drink two extra hot coca-cola liters.

Yoshiki: No problem, i've had worse.

Shig: Uhhh what?

Yoshiki: -downs the coke-

Me: Wow, did it taste good?

Yoshiki: Not bad, yeah.

Me: Okay! Now yuka you get to kick Kizami in the private parts and throw iced water at him!

Yuka: HELL YEAH!

-Yuka kicks kizami in the privates and throws iced water at him-

Yuka: REVENGE!

Kizami: -holds his privates- Owwww

Me: O_O ok...Morishige you get to eat a plate of pasta made by her.

Shig: God help me. -eats it- OH OH SWEET JESUS -runs to bathroom-

Everyone but Mayu: -laughs-

-puking noises are heard from the bathroom and Mayu runs to the bathroom with a bottle of water-

Me: -wipes away tear- oh man that was amazing. Now when Mayu comes back she has a dare!

-mayu and shig come back in, shig looking sick and holding a half empty bottle of water and mayu with her arm around him-

Me: Ah perfect, mayu you have a dare.

Mayu: what is it...

Me: You have to dress up like a clown.

Mayu: -sighs- alright...-goes behind curtain and dresses as a clown-

Shig: cute...

Me: Awesome, man I love this its fast!

Yoshiki: Thats because none of us want to be eaten by Deimos. Do you even feed him?

Me: Oh yeah, he just ate Kurosaki a while ago.

Yoshiki: WHAT!?

Me: He's a hellhound. He eats people.

Everyone: O_O

Me: Now for the next dare! Its for Ayumi!

Ayumi: Please be something with yoshiki please be something with yoshiki...

Me: EXCORSISE THIS CAT -throws angry cat at her-

Ayumi: AHHHHHHHHHH!

-1 Hour Later- (You read that in a spongebob voice. Admit it.)

Ayumi: -has cat scratches all over her- THERE! -pants-

Me: Jesus that took long now for Seikos dare! You have to make cookies for everyone.

Everyone but Seiko: WHAT!?

Seiko: Yaaaay!

Me: And to help you issss my BROTHER! He's very bad at baking. You can call him A-Kun since his name starts with A too.

Everyone: Hi A-Kun.

A-Kun: Hey.

Me: You have 30 minutes.

-A-kun and Seiko rush to the kitchen-

Me: Naomi until Seikos cookies are finished you have to go to the jungle.

Naomi: But how am I gonna ge-AHHHHHHHH! -the floor beneath her breaks and she falls into a jungle-

-25 mins later-

Seiko and A-Kun: Done!

Me: -uses writer power to get Naomi back here-

-naomi is covered in spider webs and twigs-

Seiko: -shoves cookies in everyones mouths-

Yoshiki: salt...

Ayumi: wood...

Shig: hair...

Mayu: peroxide...

Satoshi: ketchup...

Naomi: rotten eggs...

Yuka: dress fabric...

Kizami: kittens...

Me: m and ms..

Everyone: …..-pukes-

Seiko: Hahahahah!

A-kun: HA!

Me: I DIDN'T REALIZE WHEN IT SAID EVERYONE IT MEANT ME TOO!

Me: okay..okay now for the final dare from Common...

Me: Kizami has to go to a psychiatrist XD

Kizami: -goes to a phsychiatrist-

Me: Okay while hes gone, lets do some dares from the guests!

Everyone: Okay! 

Me: GorillaPants says if Azuza and Ran stays then dare azuza to kiss yoshiki as long as she wants infront of ayumi and ran and yoshiki can not pull out of the kiss only azuza can and no one else can help yoshiki get azuza off!

Ayumi: -tears well up in eyes-

Yoshiki: NO! I WONT DO IT! I WONT!

Me: -whispers in his ear and his eyes go wide-

Yoshiki: Fine...

Azuza: Yaaaaay! -starts making out with yoshiki-

Ayumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-once ayumis done screaming Azuza stops-

Azuza: Yaaaay!

Ayumi: -le hugs yoshiki-

Me: awww now Yoshiki your dare is to sing Safe and Sound by taylor swift in front of everyone! Thats one of my favorite songs! Oh and she said to keep your shirt off she likes the view. (I have no idea if your a girl or a boy im guessing your a girl though XD)

Yoshiki: ok...

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said i'll never let you go_

_when all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said dont leave me here alone_

_well all thats dead and gone and past toniiiiiight..._

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down_

_you'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now_

_come morning light._

_You and I will be safe and sound._

-he stops-

Everyone: :O

Me: Yoshiki that was beautiful...

Yoshiki: Thanks -blushing-

Me: Okay next dare -is a little dazed- Ran has to kiss yoshiki...

Ran: k. -kisses yoshiki then moves on with her life-

Yoshiki: what the fu-

Me: NO CUSSING! 

Yoshiki: O_O alright alright jesus...

Me: good. Next dare! Ayumi has to kiss Shig!

Ayumi and Shig: WHAT!?

Yoshiki and Mayu: NO!

Ayumi: BUT I DON"T WANNA KISS FOUR EYES!

Shig: I DONT WANNA KISS OCCULT FREAK!

-they look at each other-

Both: What did you just call me?

Me: JUST DO IT!

Ayumi: -kisses shig really quick then wipes her mouth-

Shig: -wipes his mouth- blech

-kizami walks back in the house covered in blood-

Me: AHH! KIZAMI WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Kizami: I killed the psychiatrist.

Me: WHY!?

Kizami: He asked me my name.

Everyone: -_-

Satoshi: Your going to hell bro.

Kizami: Meh.

Me: Ok um. Yuka you have to kiss Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO KISS ME!?

Yuka: I DONT KNOW! -kisses him and actually enjoys it a bit-

Yoshiki: -does not like-

Ayumi: WAHHHHH WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE TO TORTURE MEEEE!?

Me: Idk. Now Azuza you have a truth. Who is your crush besides Ran.

Azuza: Definitly Knight-Chan!

Yoshiki: Stop CALLING ME THAT!

Me: Shig you got a truth! Would you rather date Ayumi or Naomi.

Shig: Oh my god im screwed.

-Yoshiki and Satoshi glare at him-

Shig: Uh I guess Naomi...idk shes better looking then Ayumi I guess...and she dosent call me names when im a bit rude...

-Satoshi and Yoshiki lunge at Shig-

Me: -uses writer power to lock them up in ropes-

Shig: Phew. Thanks A.

Me: no prob shig.

Me: Mayu has to give Kizami a piggy back ride.

Mayu: W-Why...

Kizami: -jumps on her back-

Mayu: -collapses under kizami-

Shig: MAYU! -throws kizami through the wall- MAYU ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?

Me: WHERE DID THAT STRENGTH COME FROM!?

Mayu: Im fine...

Me: Ok, now a dare for me! Yaaay! I get to give everyone but kizami a cute little bunny! -hands everyone a white bunny-

Naomi: Awww its so cute!

Yuka: Yaay! Thank you Gorilla!

Me: Now for Aqualinas Truth then her new character!

Me: Yoshiki its for you! You have to tell everyone about Miki!

Everyone: Huh? Who?

Yoshiki: Oh Miki. Miki is my little sister!

Satoshi: YOU HAVE A YOUNGER SISTER!?

Yoshiki: Yeah. Actually shes Yukas age.

Yuka: Yaaay!

Me: And thats the character were introducing! Welcome Miki Kishinuma!

-miki walks in, her black hair in pigtails- Onii-Chan! -hugs yoshiki-

Yoshiki: Oh hey miki.

Girls: Awwww cute!

Me: Im gonna give miki a dare later ^-^ now for another guests dare. All girls have to dress in a neko cosplay and sing the song cheeky girls. Crap that includes me.

Girls: Okay! -changes into different colored neko cosplays behind the curtains-

Yuka: -in pink neko cosplay-

Miki: -in purple neko cosplay-

Ayumi: -in white neko cosplay-

Naomi: -in blue neko cosplay-

Seiko: -in yellow neko cosplay-

Mayu: -in green neko cosplay-

Me: -in black neko cosplay-

Me: Ok! Time to sing!

-we all sing the song cheeky girls-

Boys: -have major nosebleeds-

Me: Ok now from another guest! Seiko has to confess her true feels for Naomi!

Seiko: NAOMI I WUV YOUUUUU!

Naomi: WHAT!?

Me: MOVING ON! Seiko kiss Naomi!

Seiko: GUEST I LOVE YOU! -makes out with naomi-

Naomi: -kicks seiko off- NO.

Me: Im gonna change now, but you guys need to keep your costumes on.

-i change into a black tee and jeans behind the curtain-

Me: Now for another dare! Yoshiki and Kizami have to dress like pandas! Haha!

Yoshiki and Kizami: -grumbles and gets changed into kawaii panda outfits behind curtain-

Ayumi: Kawaii! -hugs yoshiki-

Miki: -hugs yoshiki- you look cute Onii-Chan!

Me: Next! Yuka has to hit Satoshi! And heres a hammer to help!

Yuka: -hits satoshis head with hammer- THATS FOR MAKING ME PEE MYSELF IN HEAVENLY HOST!

Satoshi: -is knocked out-

Me: Ok Ayumi and Yoshiki have to play rock paper scissors! And im gonna make this more interesting. The loser has to watch the winner kiss Seiko for five minutes!

Ayumi and Yoshiki: WHAT.

Me: PLAY NOW!

Seiko: Please win ayumi Please win ayumi Please win ayumi...

Yoshiki and Ayumi: Rock Paper Scissors says SHOOT!

-ayumi has paper and yoshiki has rock-

Ayumi: I...win...

Yoshiki: I...lose...

Me: LOL! Well im gonna add another thing to this. If yoshiki breaks seiko and ayumi up, he has to go in Deimos' cage for 10 minutes! If not, nothing happens.

Yoshiki: God...why...

Me: SEIKO! START NOW! -me and naomi hold yoshikis eyes open-

Seiko: -tackles ayumi and starts making out with her-

Ayumi: -tries to push seiko off her-

2 minutes later

Yoshiki: THATS IT! -rips seiko off ayumi-

Me: Uh oh! Yoshiki has to go into Deimos's cage for 10 minutes! -evilly smiles along with Seiko-

Ayumi: Nooooo! -clings onto yoshiki-

Me: SEIKO! NAOMI!

Naomi and Seiko: YES MA'AM!

-naomi rips ayumi off yoshiki-

-seiko throws yoshiki into deimos's room-

Me: Ok now for the next dares brought to you by WeirdNamedBunny! The first dare is that everyone has to wear the mask of their crush. Although I guess Yoshiki dosen't count since he's not here. -uses mystical power to give masks for everyone-

Ayumi: -mask of yoshiki-

Shig: -mask of mayu-

Mayu: -mask of shig-

Satoshi: -mask of naomi-

Naomi: -mask of satoshi-

Seiko: -mask of naomi-

Yuka: -mask of yuu shinohara-

Miki: -mask of yuu shinohara-

Seiko: Hey! Yuka and Miki like my brother!

Yuka and Miki: -blush-

Me: -has no mask-

Satoshi: Why doesn't A have a mask?

Me: I don't have a crush.

Everyone: WHAT.

Me: -shrugs- Anyway next dare!

-yoshiki comes out, his clothes shredded-

Me: Perfect. Ayumi has to kiss Kizami.

Ayumi: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO BREAK ME AND YOSHIKI APART!?

Yoshiki: WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT NO. KIZAMI IS THE LAST STRAW. -grabs ayumi and runs-

Me: Ha...fun...-takes out ninja sword-

Shig: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?

Me: -looks at ninja sword- Oh wrong one. -picks up scythe-

Mayu: AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?

Me: Im a fan of Soul Eater. -chases after Yoshiki and Ayumi waving the scythe around-

40 Mins Later

Yoshiki: FINE! -puts down ayumi-

Ayumi: -kisses kizami really quick-

Kizami: -starts making our with her-

Ayumi: NO. -slaps kizami and runs back to yoshiki and buries her face in his chest-

Me: Alrighty. -puts scythe down- Next! Yuka has to sing the weenie man song while wearing a kitty suit!

Yuka: Does the neko cosplay im wearing count?

Me: No -hands her a bright pink kitty footsie-

Yuka: Kawaii! -changes behind curtain-

Yuka: -starts singing- I know a weenie man he owns a weenie stand (DONT KNOW THE SONG XD)

Girls: Kawaii!

Me: That was cute. Now satoshi you have to dress at Hatsune Miku and sing Barbie Girl!

Everyone but Satoshi: -laughs-

Satoshi: -blushes and grabs hatsune miku costume-

-satoshi changes behind the curtain and walks out-

Satoshi: -dances like hatsune miku-

_Im a barbie girl! In a barbie wooorld!_

_Life in plastic! Its fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

Satoshi: -stops-

Everyone: -rolls around laughing-

Yoshiki: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE WORDS!?

Yuka: I played the song a lot when I was little.

Yoshiki: Oh that explains it.

Me: Ok ok next dare...Uh oh Yoshiki :D

Yoshiki: Oh god what is it.

Me: You have to die your hair turquoise for the rest of the game!

Yoshiki: NO! NO NOT THE HAIR! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR AND AYUMI KISSING SOMEONE!

Me: -uses writer power and hes tied to a chair-

-me, seiko, and naomi go behind the curtain and dress up in barber dresses-

All 3: Lets get to work!

Me: -takes out supplies-

Ayumi: -sits next to yoshiki holding his hand-

Naomi: -starts washing Yoshikis hair-

Seiko: -adds in shampoo and soap-

Me: -washes the shampoo and soap out-

Naomi: -puts in torquioise die and we all start scrubbing-

Me: -wipes sweat off forehead- Okay! Done!

Yoshiki: -looks in mirror- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ayumi: -hugs him for support-

Me: Next dare! That was fun! -high fives naomi and seiko-

Seiko: DID WE JUST BECOME BEST FRIENDS?

Me: YUP! (Step Brothers reference)

Me: Next dare is for kizami! And you have to wear a bunny suit, hehe!

Kizami: -smiles evilly and changes into white bunny suit- Now I match yuka...hehe...

Yuka: Onii-Chaaaan!

Satoshi: -stands in front of yuka-

Me: Dont worry Yuka I won't let him near you unless its a dare. -pats her head-

Yuka: Thank you A...

Me: Next dare! Mayu has to give Shig a makeover and make him look like a girl!

Mayu: Yay!

Shig: WHYYYYYYY!?

Mayu: Cmon Shig-Bro! -sits him in the barbers chair and begins working on him-

Yoshiki: -still in corner-

Me: Yoshiki its temporary calm down...

-10 mins later-

Shig: -joins yoshiki in the corner-

Mayu: Aw cmon shig you look fabulous!

Me: Haha! Next! Morishige has to tickle mayu with a feather.

Morishige: -picks up pink feather and tackles her and tickles her-

Mayu: Ahah ahahahh Ahhhhahahahahh! -giggles-

Shig: -tickles her in the most ticklish spots-

Mayu: Ahhhh ahahahahahah! Shig stoooop!

Shig: -stops and gets off her-

Me: Alrighty, next dare is for Seiko! You have to give Ran a piggy back ride!

Seiko: Yaaay!

Ran: -jumps on her back and seiko runs around-

Seiko and Ran: -laughs-

Me: WHY DOES SEIKO GET THE DARES THAT DONT BOTHER HER? Oh wait I forgot seiko has to do another dare by a guest. -smiles evilly-

Me: YOU HAVE TO KISS SATOSHI IN FRONT OF NAOMI!

Naomi: WHAT!?

Seiko: -tackles satoshi and kisses him-

Satoshi: MMNFGGUGEUFGEUFGEYBFU#HBUCYEBUWVCEU GET OF ME -pushes her off-

Me: Hehe! Now a dare for N-A-O-M-I!

Naomi: Ugh what now...

Me: You have to do the worst dance move ever!

Seiko: So basiclly her when she dances anyway?

Naomi: SEIKOO! MEANIE!

Me and Yoshiki: OH. BUUUUUUURN.

Naomi: -does the chicken dance while twerking at the same time-

Me: WHAT IS THAT!? -rolls around laughing-

Satoshi: Oh my god thats hilarious!

Seiko: Hahaha!

Ran and Azuza: -laughs-

Me: Oh...god...yes -wipes tear from eyes- Now for my dare! Yaayyyy! I get to give wigs to everyone! Brb I have some in my closet! -runs off-

Yoshiki: Oh sweet jesus im scared.

Ayumi: Its gonna be a hannah montana wig or something.

Me: -walks in with Hannah Montana wigs- TADAAAAA!

-Everyone looks at Ayumi-

Ayumi:...IM PSYCHIC.

Me: -passes them out to everyone- Haha! And that was all from WeirdNamedBunny! That's it now for my dare for Miki aaaaaaaaaaaand Yoshiki!

Me: You have to do a death scene.

Yoshiki: Ok lets just talk it out. -walks away with Miki to plan it-

Me: -uses power to make a theater-

-yoshiki and miki laugh-

Miki: Me and Onii-Chan are ready! -they walk on stage and yoshiki lies down-

Miki: -pretends to cry- Whyyyy whyyyyyyyy! Why did you take the cows for a -laughs- a walk? -starts laughing along with yoshiki-

Miki: I remem -laughs- I remember how fast the -starts laughing loudly- the taco -cracks up and yoshiki holds his stomach laughing- the taco bell truck came and hit you in the face!

Yoshiki: IM ALIIIIIVE -jumps up and falls off stage- OOOF

Miki: -laughs- and then you fell of the stage and got hit my the pizza hut truck -collapses laughing-

Everyone: -laughs- Miki: And here -giggles- and here you are. Dying. Again.

Yoshiki: -laughs- IM ALIIIIIVE!

Miki: NO YOUR NOT! DIE AGAIN! -laughs-

Yoshiki: AND SCENE GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!

Me: BEAUTIFUL! And that concludes It for today! Be sure to leave me more truths and dares and check out my other story In Our Parents Footsteps!

Everyone: See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello and we're back two chaps one day! Mainly because im working on a really long chapter for In Our Parents Footsteps, so I thought I might as well keep you entertained with something while im making it. My goal is 20 pages! Dude thats gonna be ALOT. Well wish me luck! Now we have a lot of truths and dares from the viewers! Thank You! Alright We have 3 dares and 1 truth from Kay, 2 dares and 1 truth from Aqualina111, 15 dares and 6 truths from watermelonworld5 (Thats a lot! Thanks!), 8 dares and 5 truths from theawesomeflitter, 7 dares and 3 truths from AnimePewds (Oh and BROFIST!), 4 dares and 1 truth from WeirdNamedBunny and 1 dare from Mxthomas.41 dares and 17 truths in all! Thank you so much I love you all!

Me: First off we'll do Kays dares. First Kay dares Yuka to say Alpha Q to Kizami really fast, then peck him on the lips. Thats a bit random and I don't exactly know what that means.

Yuka: Ughhhh. ALPHAQ! -kisses him on the lips really fast-

Kizami: -smiles-

Me: Heh, okay next Kay dares satoshi to let everyone throw food at them, with his shirt off, and she even said I could do it! Yay! Im participating ^-^!

Satoshi: UUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH -takes off shirt-

Me: -mystically makes a buffet appear-

Everyone: -grabs food-

-everyone including me throws food at satoshi-

Satoshi: OW OW OW HEY OW! WHERE DID YOU GET A JAR OF PEANUT BUTTER FROM SEIKO!?

Seiko: hehe.

-after 10 minutes everyone stops-

Satoshi: -is covered head to toe in food- I thought we were FRIENDS KAY.

Me: Haha! Anyway, next and final dare from Kay! Kizami has to eat a bucket of wasabi then drink a bottle of soy sauce and kiss every girl in the room but Yuka! Nice one Kay! -high fives-

Kizami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY YUKA!

Seiko and Naomi: -hands him a bucket of wasabi and a bottle of soy sauce- Dinner is Served.

Kizami: -starts eating and drinking-

Me: Well we'll wait for him to finish, now lets do the truth Kay sent us! Mayu on on a scale of 1-1000 how much do you love Shig?

Mayu: 1001.

Girls: Awwwwww!

Me: Cute! Well thats all from Kay! Thanks Girl! -virtually hugs-

Everyone: -claps-

Me: Now some from Aqualina111! The first dare is for Yoshiki and Satoshi to do the titanic scenes! -claps her hands twice and the theater reappears- You must start from the Im flying scene.

Satoshi: Ok im jack.

Yoshiki: Dude. I've had to kiss multiple girls and see ayumi make out with seiko and be FREAKING thrown into Deimos's cage. Im jack.

Satoshi: Fair point. Fine im Rose.

Me: Alrighty! The stage is set up!

_Yoshiki and Satoshi walk onto the stage._

Yoshiki: No homo...-holds satoshis waist-

Satoshi: No homo...-holds out arms- IM FLYING JACK -laughs- IM FLYYIIIIIIIIIING

Me: now do the scene where Jack dies. Yoshiki you can get off the stage for this one.

_Yoshiki jumps off the stage and holds satoshis hand while he lays on the ground_

Yoshiki: Don't let -laughs- dont let go rose...

Satoshi: I'll never -giggles- never let -laughs- Never let go Jack

_Yoshiki walks away_

Me: BEAUTIFUL!

Ayumi: Nice acting, yoshiki -kisses his cheek-

Me: OTPPPPPPP!

Me: Alrighty -claps hands twice again and it turns back into the living room- Now for the next dare! Aqua asks if she can throw chocolate milk over Satoshi. Yes. Yes you may. -snaps fingers and Aqualina111 appears.

Aqua: Hello!

Me: -hands aqua some choclate milk- Go crazy kid.

Aqua: Yay! -pours a ton of chocolate milk over satoshi-

Satoshi: -drowning a bit-

Naomi: MOCHIDA-KUN!

Me: Ok thats enough. Uh im just gonna let you read your dares.

Aqua: Ok! My one truth is for Kizami! Kizami, now that you know Kishinuma has a younger sister, is she your sister too?

Kizami: -is halfway done with Wasabi- Yes -has miki on a leash-

Miki: Onii-Chan help me!

_Yoshiki runs over and kicks kizami in the FACE_

Yoshiki: DONT TOUCH MIKI. -unhooks the leash-

Me: well that was all from Aqua! Thanks for joining! See ya soon Aqua!

Everyone: -claps-

Aqua: Bye! -disappears-

Me: Now for some dares by watermelon. The first dare is for Satoshi and Naomi and you two have to do seven minutes in heaven!

Kizami: IM DONE! -gets up and kisses all the girls but yuka including me and miki-

Me: EWWWWW WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

Kizami: She said all the girls didn't she?

Me: -_-

_satoshi and naomi go into a closet_

Me: Alrighty, while were waiting Yoshiki and Ayumi have to make out for as long as they can!

Yoshiki and Ayumi: THANK YOU MELON.

Yoshiki: -pounces on ayumi and starts making out with her-

Everyone: O_O

Mayu: Are they dating?

Ayumi: YUP!

Me: Well then that escalated quickly. Um. We'll leave them be. Morishige you have to wear a bra and frilly underpants over your clothes.

Shig: WHYYYYY!?

Mayu:-giggles-

Me: -makes pink sparkly bra and frilly underpants appear on shig-

Shig: TIGHT!

_Yoshiki and Ayumi stop kissing_

Me: Have fun there guys?

Ayumi: YUP!

Me: Well alright. Now yuka your gonna like this one. You get to spray mace in Kizamis eyes!

Yuka: YES! -bottle of mace appears in hands and sprays the whole can in Kizamis eyes-

Kizami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -runs to bathroom- MY EYES! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Me: O_O

_Naomi and Satoshi come out of the closet blushing_

Me: Welcome back!

Satoshi: Ok. A. you have some WEIRD stuff in your closet. A hatsune miku wig? a poster of seiko saying "HANG IN THERE?" THAT ONE WAS JUST CRUEL.

Me: Dat aint mine thats my bros closet.

_A-kun walks into the closet and comes out wearing battle armor and a giant unicorn mask._

Me: I have to live with that.

Seiko: I am so sorry.

Me: Anyway! Next dare! Kizami gets to kiss Shig! 

Kizami: -runs back in- WHAT!?

Shig: WHAT!?

Mayu: NO!

Me: Oh thats gotta suck. Ah well ya gotta do it.

Kizami: ugh can you where this Yuka mask?

Shig: Uh sure. -wears yuka mask-

Kizami: -makes out with yuka mask-

Shig: DUDE WHAT THE HECK!?

Mayu: -pries kizami off-

Yuka: -is trembling-

Miki: -comforts yuka-

Yuka: I feel...violated...

Me: Kizami you weirdo. Anyway next! Mayu you have to wear morishiges boxers on your head! -snaps fingers and Shigs blue and white plaid boxers are on her head- Their new so dont worry.

Mayu: Yay! -laughs-

Shig: O.O

Me: Well I have to go to the bathroom so A-Kuns taking over!

A-Kun: Hey guys.

Me: -walks to bathroom and whispers something into kizamis ear-

Kizami: Uhhhh I gotta...make popcorn for everyone! -runs into the kitchen-

A-Kun: So heres the dare! Yuka has to beat the crap outta kizami!

Yuka: YES! MY LUCKY DAY! -runs into kitchen and beats the crap outta him-

_yuka exits_

A-Kun: Alrighty! Next dare is Yoshiki has to take his shirt off again! And she said thats her favorite thing in the world.

Yoshiki: EVERY TIME I PUT IT ON IM DARED TO TAKE IT OFF AGAIN. IM JUST KEEPING IT OFF. -takes off shirt and le six pack shows-

Ayumi: -le nosebleed-

Me: -comes back from bathroom and Kizami comes out wearing a sparkly red dress and makeup-

Kizami: -walks up to satoshi- hey are you from Tennesse? Cause your the only Ten I see.

Satoshi: what the hell...

Me: -laughs- hahah! That was a secret dare by melon! Nice melon!

Kizami: Ugh I hate my life.

Me: So does everyone else.

Everyone: OH. BURN.

Me: Ok so Ayumi was dared to dress up in Yoshikis Kisaragi Uniform. Oh! Cute!

Ayumi: -blushes- uh okay...

Me: A-Kun would you do the honors?

A-Kun: It would be my pleasure -snaps fingers and yoshikis oversized uniform appears on ayumi-

Yoshiki: Ah..cute...

Me: Aww kawaii! Now this one is for Naomi!

Naomi: -gulps-

Me: You have to kiss Mayu!

Naomi: NO! WHY!? WERE JUST FRIENDS!? 

Mayu: -blushes-

Naomi: Ugh -kisses mayu quickly then runs over to satoshi-

Satoshi: -le hugs her-

Me: okay! Seiko you have to flirt with Kizami!

Kizami: Ew, the perv one.

Seiko: In 70 years, im peeing on your grave.

Me: WOW. XD BIT HARSH.

Seiko: Uh...HEY IM FLIRTING WITH YOU! Done.

Me: Best flirting ever 10/10.

Seiko: Why thank you.

Me: Next dare is -hears a knocking noise- Uh Satoshi can you get the door?

Satoshi: Uh sure! -walks over to door and opens it-

Yuu: Hey guys!

Yui: Hi! 

Tsukasa: Nice seeing ya!

Me: O_O Tsukasa? Adult form?

Tsukasa: YUP!

Miki and Yuka: YUU! -runs over and hugs him both blushing-

Yuu: Hey Kishinuma. Hey Mochida. -hugs back-

Azuza: Who dey be?

Me: Ah! Thats Yuu Shinohara, seikos lil bro, Thats Yui Sensei, and thats Tsukasa...Tsukasa.

Ran: Oh...

Me: Now for the dare! Kizami you must kiss Seiko.

Kizami: DO PEOPLE SHIP SIZAMI!? CAUSE I PERSONALLY SHIP YUZAMI. YUKA AND ME ALL THE WAYYYYYY!

Me: NOBODY LIKES YOU OR YUZAMI.

Kizami: Oh. -kisses seiko then curls up in corner-

Me: well then. Seiko you get to eat the apple of your choice.

Seiko: CAN I HAVE ONE WITH NAOMIS FACE CARVED INTO IT!?

Me: Uh sure give me a minute. -picks up and apple and carves naomis face into it and hands it to Seiko-

Seiko: Yay! -eats it in 5 seconds-

Me: O_O Now for the uh final dare. -raises Kurosaki from the dead-

Kurosaki: Eh? Huh!? IM ALIVE! YAY!

Me: You have to kiss every girl in the room.

Kurosaki: LUCKY DAY! -kisses every girl starting out with me-

Me: Okay back to Deimos you go.

Kurosaki: WHAT!?

Me: -throws him in Deimos's cage and screaming is heard-

Everyone: O_O -backs up-

Me: Now for the truths! The first truth is for Yuka. Would you kiss Morishige or Kizami?

Yuka: Shig. No question. Better than Kizami.

Me: Well alright, To all guys, who is the prettiest girl?

Yoshiki: Ayumi

Shig: Mayu

Satoshi: Naomi

Kizami: Yuka

Tsukasa: Yui

Yuu: Oof. Im saying both Miki and Yuka. Their equal.

Me: Aww cute! Morishige, which girl would you kiss besides mayu?

Shig: -blushes- uh probably you mainly because your not MEAN to me.

Me: -blushes- Uh yeah sure. Thanks I guess...-steps away from him- Seiko have you ever spied on Naomi?

Seiko: A better question would be when have I NOT spied on Naomi. Last week tuesday 2:00 pm didn't spy on her for 1 minute.

Naomi: …...I need an adult.

Yui and Tsukasa: Right here.

Naomi: -hides behind them-

Me: Uh next? Kizami which girl do you wanna kiss?

Kizami: Yuka and Miki.

Me: O_O ok...do you have a crush on yuka? 

Kizami: No I can't have a crush on yuka shes my sister.

Me: You need help. Well thats all from watermelonworld5! Thank you! Oh and Yoshiki she says she loves and you and Satoshi she says she likes you.

Yoshiki: Alrighty then.

Everyone: -claps-

Me: Next we have our dares from theawesomeflitter! First off Yuka is dared to kiss Satoshi!

Satoshi: Ah well, its just a dare

Yuka: -kisses him quick and blushes-

Me: Okay! Next! Seiko has to slap herself 100000000000 times! Haha!

Seiko: Ugh. -starts slapping herself- 1..2..3..4...

Me: While we wait for her lets move on shall we? Yoshiki and Naomi get to slap Azuza as much as they want.

Yoshiki: YES REVENNNNNNGE -lightly slaps her- I dont hit girls.

Me: Well that just makes you all the better ^-^

Naomi: -slaps her through the wall- FOR AYUUUUUMI!

Me: O_O Ok uh, Everyone gets to make out with their crush, except kizami and seiko. HA!

Kizami and Seiko: WHY!?

_Yoshiki and ayumi, satoshi and naomi, yuka and yuu, miki and NO ONE, shig and mayu, yui and tsukasa, proceed to make out._

Me: Awkward...

_Me Kizami and Seiko just stand there waiting for them to finish._

_Everyone stops_

Me: Alrighty that was extremely awkward. Next kizami has a truth. Kizami who do you like as a crush from corpse party. And since we already answered that, besides yuka that is.

Kizami: Miki.

Yoshiki: ...-steps in front of miki-

Me: Weirdo. Next he asks us all if any of us are bronies or pegasisters! I happen to

be a pegasister! FLUTTERSHY FO LYFE!

Seiko: Im a pegisister.

Kizami: Im a brony.

Everyone: O_O

Kizami: What? Its a bunch of horses that are so...easy...to kill...

Me: ENOUGH ABOUT THE MLP TALK! Now he/she asks whos an otaku? Im an otaku! Yay! ANIME AND MANGA R MY LYYYYYYYYYFE!

Seiko: Otaku right here!

Ayumi: Meh, im not so much. I like manga but thats really it.

Me: Alrighty! Next he/she dares Yoshiki and Kizami to sing...

Me Seiko and Naomi: The My Little Pony Theme Song!

Yoshiki: Oh my god.

Kizami:...YESSSS! WAIT I NEED MY TUTU!

Yoshiki: Sweet baby jesus kill me now...

_Kizami walks in wearing a tutu_

Kizami: YAY! MY LITTLE PONY I USED TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE!

Yoshiki: ugh -mumbles- until you all shared this magic with me...

Kizami: BIG ADVENTURES! TONS OF FUN! A BEAUTIFUL HEART! FAITHFUL AND STRONG!

Yoshiki: sharing kindness its an easy feat_..._

Kizami: AND MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE! MY LITTLE PONY! FINISH IT YOSHIKI!

Yoshiki: I hate you. Don't you know your all my very best friends...I hate my life.

Me: Well I learned Kizamis weirder then I thought and Yoshiki does not like MLP. Hm weird. Anyway awesome now dares seiko to twerk.

Seiko: Yay! -twerks-

Me: EVERYONE HERE IS NORMAL BESIDES YOU AND KIZAMI SEIKO!

Seiko: CORRECTION. EVERYONE HERE IS BORING BESIDES ME AND KIZAMI.

_Seiko stops twerking_

Yui: Is she done? -removes hands from tsukasa and yuus eyes-

Me: Yeah. Now the next is not a truth or a dare. Its a question.

Everyone: Wah?

Me: He/she asks if she/he can be our friend. Well of course you can be my friend! ^-^

Seiko and Naomi: You can be our friend!

Mayu: My friend too!

Ayumi: Yay!

Me: The boys are unamused they dont want friends XD

Yuka: You can be my friend flitter-san!

Miki: Yeah!

Me: Aww cute! Now heshe dares ayumi to make out with yoshiki for ten mins.

Ayumi: -le pounce on yoshiki-

Me: Seriously. Do they need to pounce on eachother? Sweet jesus I hope they dont do that when they get back to school XD. Anyway um lets do the truth! Kizami, why do you love to kill?

Kizami: Its fun to see how the human body and animal body works, how it is all put together, the structure of it and how its able to do what it can do.

Me: That is actually a good reason, but you shouldn't MURDER people for it!

Kizami: Meh.

Me: You have another truth kizami. Why are you such a perv with yuka?

Kizami: She is my little sister.

Satoshi: THAT EXPLAINS NOTHING.

Me: Well he answered.

_Yoshiki and ayumi stop making out_

Me: Now everyone has to dance and sing in DanceStar? What is that a game? (Sorry I don't know what that is and I can't look it up since I have no interwebs. D:. Also I don't live in America therefore I don't know a lot of american games.)

Yoshiki: Yeah its a game.

Me: Oh -snaps fingers and a huge tv and console appears with dance star on the screen. Well look at that who wants to go first?

Miki: Oh oh! Can me and Yuka do a duet!

Me: Go right ahead, we just get done faster.

Miki and Yuka: YAY! -runs to tv and picks the song You Belong With Me-

_Miki and Yuka start singing_

(God forbid I know american games but I know taylor swift songs like a CHAMP.)

Miki: OH I REMEMBER YOU

Yuka: DRIVING TO MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Miki: IM THE ONE THAT MAKES YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU KNOW YOU BOUT TO CRY

Yuka: I KNOW YOUR FAVORITE SONGS AND YOU TELL ME BOUT YOUR DREAMS

Miki: THINK I KNOW WHERE YOU BELONG, AND I KNOW ITS WITH MEEEEE

_They Finish_

Me: Nice job! Im gonna go so anyone wanna come with me?

A-Kun: ME.

Me: Awesome lets go A-KUN!

_Runs up to the tv and picks time of dying_

Me: THREE DAYS GRACE RULES!

A-kun: HELL YEAH!

Me: On the ground I lay, motionless in pain

A-Kun: I can see my life flashing before my eyes!

Me: Did I fall asleep is this all a dream?

A-Kun: Wake me up! Im living a nightmare

Me: I will not die

A-Kun: I will survive!

Both: I will not die! Ill wait here for you! I feel alive, when your beside me! I will not die! Ill wait here for you! In my time of dying!

_We Finish_

Yoshiki: Uh ill go with Ayumi I guess.

Ayumi: Yeah. -picks up mic-

Yoshiki: -picks song We Found Love-

Me: Oh god. -takes out phone and records-

Ayumi: WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE!

Yoshiki: WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLAAAACE!

Ayumi: WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE!

Yoshiki: WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLAAAACE!

Me: That was...actually not too bad.

Satoshi: ME AND NAOMI NEXT.

_Naomi runs up and picks the song Girlfriend_

Satoshi: NEVERMIND. SEIKO GO UP.

Seiko: Yay! -runs up and picks up the mic-

Naomi: HEY HEY YOU YOU

Seiko: I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Naomi: NO WAY NO WAY

Seiko: I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE

Naomi: HEY HEY YOU YOU

Seiko: I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRRIIIIIIIINDKJEBVCEYGVBFCIFEVBCIGBE

Everyone: O-o

_The author is extremely lazy and has decided to let everyone go without writing it down._

Seiko: That was fun!

Yuka: Yeah!

Me: Alright alright, now for the next dare! Thats it from theflitter. Dude reviews are so messed up I cant see a lot XD. Now im just gonna do those for now. Sorry if I didnt do yours but reviews are messed up and a lot are erased. See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5, Finale!

Me: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait, i've been working hard on my other story and its almost finished! So anyway lets do some truths and dares today! Yay!

We have a lot of people who want to come in for our dares, so yeah. I guess we'll be getting guests. Oh btw you need to pm me to t or ds now. Sorry, its the rules. But, No biggie! Anyway lets do some dares! The first is from Aqua.

Everyone: Yay!

Me: She dares everyone to eat some cookies she made for us all. But. One contains a lucky charm, and another worms. I get to choose :D

Satoshi: Im gonna get the worms arent I.

Me: Maybe.

_I pass out cookies to everyone_

Yoshiki: Yum

Ayumi: Mines good!

Seiko: Ohhh Yummy!

Naomi: Hmm?

_Naomi feels something in her mouth and takes it out, it turns out to be the lucky charm_

Naomi: Yay!

Me: I thought you should have it since you've had some bad luck lately.

Naomi: Thank you!

Yuka: Mines fine...

Miki: Same...

Yuu: yum.

Kizami: Awwww I didnt get the worms...

Yui: Yummy!

…...

Tsukasa: Oh my...Oh my god...Oh my jesus christ...OGH OGH THIS IS AWFUL. GET IT OUT GET IT OUT. -runs to the bathroom-

Me: HA!

Yui: TSUKASA! -rushes to go be with him-

Me: Well next we have one more dare. And that it to set naomi on fire for two minutes. And you people wonder why I gave her the good luck charm.

Naomi: ;^;

Me: Also nobody can help her.

Satoshi: Oops. -puts bucket of water away-

Me: Alrighty! -snaps fingers and naomi lights on fire-

Ayumi: -covers eyes so she wont see her- I CANT LOOK!

_After two minutes, Naomi is doused with water by me and A-Kun_

Me: And that was all from Aqua! Next we have some dares from DoodleSketcher. The first dare is to turn Satoshi into a chicken for an hour. (I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE ;))

Satoshi: wait wut.

_I snap my fingers and satoshi turns into a chicken_

Naomi: Kawaii!

Me: The next dare is to make everone see how they die in the anime. Breaking the fourth wall I see.

Yoshiki: Anime?

Ayumi: DIE!?

Me: Yup! -snaps fingers and the living room turns into a movie theater, the death starts out with Seikos-

Naomi: WAAAAH! SEIKOOOOOO!

_Mayus Death starts playing_

Mayu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shig: -hugs mayu-

_Mayu starts bawling_

_Next, Morishiges death starts playing_

Morishige: -covers mouth-

Satoshi: Dear god...

_ death starts playing_

Tsukasa: AH!

Yui: Oof right in front of Shinozaki.

_I leave the room while Yoshikis death begins playing_

Ayumi: No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -starts sobbing into yoshikis chest-

Yoshiki: Ah...

_Then Yukas Death Plays_

Yuka: -sniffle- Onii-Chaaaaaan!

Satoshi: CLUCK! BOCK! (its okay its not real)

_Finally Satoshis death plays as the end credits roll_

Satoshi: CLOCK CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK BOCK BOCK! (OF ALL DEATHS I HAVE MY ARMS SEVERED. OHCMON.)

Ayumi: -sobs harder into yoshikis chest making sure hes still there-

Yoshiki: -hugs ayumi but is secretly happy she makes it out in the anime-

Naomi: SEIKOOOOOOO!

Seiko: WAAAH! 

Me: Aw crap everyones upset. -turns movie theater back into living room-

_I wait around for 5 minutes until everyone calms down_

Me: Ok next everyone has to go to slendies forest. Ill partner you all up, and give you necessary materials. -writes down the pairs as A-Kun gives everyone the same supplies. A Flashlight, two waters, and a pocket knife-

_I hang the pairs up and everyone gathers around_

Pairs:

Yoshiki and Ayumi

Satoshi and Naomi

Seiko and Kizami (Is it wrong I ship these two?)

Yuka and Miki

Morishige and Mayu

Ran and Azuza

Yui and Tsukasa

Yuu and A-Kun

Yuu: Hey! Why do I have to go with your brother!

Me: Because we have an uneven number, and im making us popcorn.

Yuu: nooooo! You go too!

Me: Fine! Satoshi will go with you and ill go with Naomi. I aint going with a lil kid.

Yuu: IM NOT LITTLE.

_Everyone disappears_

(Were gonna start out with Yoshiki and Ayumi cuz y not)

Yoshiki: -starts walking while holding hands with ayumi-

Ayumi: Yoshiki...whats slender...

Yoshiki: A horror game.

Ayumi: Uh oh...-clings to yoshikis arm-

Yoshiki: -smirks- Dont worry, ill protect you.

Ayumi: -hears a semi-staticy noise- Do you hear that...-turns around to face slenderman- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yoshiki: AH! -picks up ayumi bridal style and runs-

(With Satoshi and Yuu)

Satoshi: sooooowhere are the others?

Yuu: Idk

Satoshi: -turns to the right just to find Yoshiki running with Ayumi in his arms-

Yuu: What the...

_Slenderman appears right in front of him_

Yuu: AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Yuu and Seiko lose, also known as going back_

(with Yuka and Miki)

Yuka: Miki-Chan, how do we find my Onii-Chan!

Miki: Im wondering the same thing Yuka-Chan! I wanna see Onii-Chaaaan!

_Yoshiki runs over and places ayumi on his shoulders, as he picks up both girls and BOOKS._

(With Yui and Tsukasa)

Yui: OH MY GOD RUN FASTER!

Tsukasa: I KNOW I KNOW! WE GOTTA FIND THE KIDS!

Yui: JESUS HOW BIG IS THIS FOREST, ITS LIKE 50 FREAKING TIMES BIGGER THAN NASA!

Tsukasa: Oh jesus...whats...whats THAT!?

Yui: Its a page idiot. We need it to get out. -grabs page-

Tsukasa: Anyone else hear that staticy noise?

Yui: Aw crap its him. RUN!

(With Kizami and Seiko)

Seiko: Yay! 6 Pages already! Nice job Kizami!

Kizami: -smirks- I wanna see slendy though.

Seiko: Yeah me too! Hes probably hot. ;)

Kizami: Mayhaps.

Seiko: NAOOOOMIIIIII WHERE ARE YOU! I WANT DAT BOOTY!

Kizami: Your weird.

Seiko: O_O

Kizami: What now?

Seiko: L-Look behind you...

Kizami: -looks behind him to face slenderman- AHHHHHHHHH! 

_Seiko and Kizami lose, and they are teleported back._

(With me and Naomi)

Me: So Naomi, how many pages do we have?

Naomi: So far. 7.

Me: Great. Lets finde Shiki-Nii though.

Naomi: Shiki-Nii?

Me: DUH! Yoshiki.

Naomi: You are obssessed with him.

Me: Indeed. I think I may have a problem.

Naomi: Maybe.

Me: Look! The last Page! And theres Shiki-Nii and...Ayumi, Yuka, and Miki!?

Yoshiki: -pants- Hey guys...-pant- We got a page -rips off the page-

Me: great lets go home!

_Me Yoshiki, Ayumi, Naomi, Yuka, and Miki go home._

(With Azuza and Ran)

Azuza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT TOUCH RAN!

Ran: WIFFFFFE IM SCAAAARED!

Azuza: KNIGHT-KUN COME SAVE ME

…_..Awkward silence fills the air_

Azuza: Knight-Kun? You there?

_Due to Kishinumas absence they lose and are taken home._

_The author Is too lazy so everyone else lost_

Me: We won!

Ayumi: -kisses Yoshikis cheek-

Miki: Yay!

Me: Well lets see what the next dare is 3. Yoshiki has to chop Kizamis head off with a thin pole.

Yoshiki: GLADLY! -picks up pole-

Ayumi: -covers eyes-

Satoshi: Holy...

Yoshiki: -cuts his head off- THATS FOR KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND.

Me: Alrighty...-brings Kizami back to life-

Me: Anyway! Now we all get to play Minecraft! -snaps fingers and everyone gets a laptop-

Ayumi: Oh I have a private server. -gets on and invites everyone-

Yoshiki: Oh my god. Lag.

Seiko: OMG CREEEPPPPEEERRRR NAOMI RUUUUUUN.

Naomi: AHHHHHHHH!

_Creeper Explodes_

Satoshi: Heeeey knock it off! Your Destroying my statue!

Yuka: Sorry Onii-chan!

Miki: ONII-CHAN. LOOK AT THE KITTEH.

Yoshiki: Its an ocelot Miki.

Miki: NO.

Kizami: -walks around with a sword killing everything and everyone- I love this game.

Morishige: DUDE KNOCK IT OFF!

Mayu: Yeah! Thats mean! 

Me: Well thats enough. Anyway lets do the truths now.

Me: Yoshiki would you rather dye your hair pink or get thrown in a cage with a chimera for an hour.

Yoshiki: Do you know how hard it is to get dye out of your hair? Chimera.

Ayumi: what does your real hair look like?

Me: If im correct I think thats a truth or dare later on. Anyway. This is for everyone. Who wets the bed the most?

_Yuu raises his hand_

Seiko: RLLY YUU. YOU!?

Yuu: I HAVE BLADDER ISSUES.

Morishige: welcome to my life.

Me: and the final truth is, if everyone got to turn into a nintendo character who would it be? I personally would want to be Shiek from Legend of Zelda. Hope I spelled his/her name right.

Yoshiki: I guess I would want to be Link.

Ayumi: PRINCESS ZELDA.

Me: ALRIGHT THE ZELDA CREW! XD

Satoshi: I would be Mario.

Yuka: Daisy!

Naomi: Peach!

Seiko: Bowser!

Ran: Why bowser?

Seiko: Cause he kidnaps Peach!

Naomi: Saw that one coming -_-

Azuza: Me and Ran dont know too many Nintendo Characters. I guess maybe Yoshi then. CAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE YOSHIKI :D

Yoshiki: I...Hate...You...

Ran: I agree with Wife! I would be the female version of Yoshi!

Kizami: Meh. King Boo. I think thats his name.

Yui: Maybe...Misty from pokemon?

Me: Is she even in the game!?

Yui: Idk. 

Tsukasa: I'd be ash then I suppose.

Yuu: UHHHHHHHHHHH PIKACHU.

Me: I WANT TO SEE THAT!

A-Kun: -yells from upstairs- I WOULD BE JIGGLYPUFF.

Me: -facepalms- Anyway that was all from DoodleSketcher! Now onto some from jerki9. The first one is for Yuka to pick up Kizami and throw him through the wall.

Yuka: FREEDOOOOOM -grabs kizami and throws him through the wall-

Satoshi: O_O -backs up-

Me: Next! Satoshi and Naomi have to do seven mins in heaven!

_Satoshi and Naomi go to MY closet which is neat and not full of disturbing photos of seiko hanging._

A-Kun: YA KNOW. THAT POSTER COST ME ALOT OF MONEY!

Me: WHICH IS WHY YOUR MESSED UP!

_A-Kun does the secret part which is set up cameras in there and turns on the cameras. It shows up on the tv in the living room._

Yoshiki: NOPE!

Ayumi: MY EYESSSSSSSSSSS

Yui: -covers Yuu, Yukas, and Mikis eyes- DONT TAINT THEM YET!

Tsukasa: YET!?

_I turn off the cameras_

Me: THAT. WAS. HORRIFYING. Anyway onto the next dare! Yoshiki, you have to down a huge bottle of Tabasco sauce!

Yoshiki: awwww -starts drinking the tabasco sauce-

_Naomi and Satoshi come out of the closet (that sounds weird XD) as soon as Yoshiki finishes his tabasco sauce)_

Me: Next! And this is one of the people who wanted to be here. BUT ONLY DURING YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES YOU PEOPLE HEAR ME? Now we have Axel the Moon and his dares. (Love your stories btw)

_Axel appears_

Axel: Sup bro.

Me: Ok Axel! Go ahead and read your dares!

Axel: Thank you. My first dare is for everyone to make a blood drive trailer with Yuu as the main character in a fighting rpg game.

Me: You have some obsession with Yuu I SWEAR.

Axel: True. Lets do dis thing.

{Yuu wakes up in a bathroom, a noose hanging above him, he starts to freak out.

He finds a pocket knife and hides it in his pocket.

He finds Yuka after awhile being choked by a maniquin}

Satoshi: I HATE THAT MANIQUIN!

Yoshiki: SHUT UP.

{Yuu meets up with some other doods and they all go to defeat the new sachiko having a super epic battle to defeat her}

_Everyone claps_

Me: You all really should've known I dont know how to make fighting stuff XD Anyway onto the next dare!

Axel: That may just be the worst thing i've read.

Me: COOL STORY BRAH.

Axel: ANYWAY. Now we all get to play an online game, A-Chan decides.

Me: Alrighty. Uh...I guess we can play Roblox. Its the only other online game I really play besides minecraft...

_Everyone either makes an account or logs on_

Yoshiki: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo. What do we play.

Me: Egg hunt?

Ayumi: Sure I guess.

_We play egg hunt for an hour before going back to the truths and dares_

Axel: Next is a truth for Seiko. Who do you have a crush on besides Naomi?

Seiko: Satoshi.

Satoshi: O_O. Why does everyone love me.

Yoshiki: YEAH. SPEAKING IN TERMS OF BEFORE, WHY DID EVERYONE LIKE HIM. -gets jelly-

Ayumi: -kisses Yoshikis cheek- Better?

Yoshiki: -blushes- Uh yeah...

Me: OTP.

Axel: Weirdos. Next dare is for us to do the 'Its over 9000" scene. (IM ONLY DOING THE POWER LEVEL CRAP LIKE THAT I DONT WATCH THIS) Yuu will be Goku, Sachiko as Vegeta, and Kizami as Nappa.

_The three chosen for the literal 9 seconds we will be doing this dress up as the characters themselves_

Kizami: Vegeta, what is Gokus Power Level?

Sachiko: -pops in- ITS OVER 9000!

Kizami: WHAT 9000!?

Me: Beautiful XD Yuu didnt even get any lines LOL

Yuu: THIS IS BULLCRAP.

_Sachiko Disappears_

Me: Im afraid...

Yoshiki: Try being in heavenly host.

Me: I HAVE BEEN. AND SO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Me: Nothing!

Axel: Next dare! This is a truth. Seiko would you be worried if Yuu ended up in heavenly host stead of Yuka.

Seiko: What do you think. DUUUUUUH.

Axel: Alright and finally everyone including me must dress up as a final fantasy character!

_We all dress up as final fantasy characters and im speeding through this now because I have an important announcement at the end._

_Axel Disappears_

Me: That was all from Axel! Now we have Kay's dares. And she wants in as guest too.

Kay: -appears- Hello!

Me: :D SUP GURL.

Kay: HEEEEEEY!

Me: Ok. Whats your first dare?

Kay: Seiko, you must shove a chili pepper up your nose! 

Seiko: Oohhh! Finally someone knows how to dare! -grabs a chili pepper and shoves it up-

Naomi: Sweet jesus.

Seiko: Ohhhh spicy! -takes it out-

Kay: Kizami you must read a fanfiction with Yuka and Kizami as the main couple?

Kizami: K. -searches through fanfiction-

Kay: While he does that, Miki will sing do you wanna build a snowman to Kizami.

Miki: Okay! Kizami-Kun!

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Cmon lets go and play!

I never see you anymore!

Come out the door!  
Its like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies.

And now were not.

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It dosent have to be a snowman!

Okay Bye."

Me: Awww cute!

Kay: My truth is, do you wanna be my friend?

Everyone: Sure!

Kay: Yay! :D Next Everyone, Who annoys you most?

Me: A-Kun.

A-kun: A.

Yoshiki: Morishige.

Ayumi: Azuza.

Naomi: Seiko.

Seiko: Nobody annoys me!

Mayu: Same as seiko!

Morishige: Kishinuma.

Satoshi: Uhhhhhh I guess Kizami.

Azuza: Ayumi.

Ran: Yoshiki.

Kizami: Mochida-Kun.

Yuu: Naomi.

Yui: Nobody bothers me.

Tsukasa: Kizami.

Me: Alrighty! Next dare please Kay.

Kay: Do any of you read fanfiction?

Everyone: Nope.

Kizami: I finished! That was amazing.

Me: Alrighty. Anyway thats all from Kay! Yaaaay!

Kay: PEACE OUT! -disappears-

Me: Alrighty next we have some from a guest. The first dare is Yuu has to kiss either Seiko or Miki.

Yuu: Uh...-kisses Mikis cheek-

Miki: -blushes-

Me: Next dare is that Naomi has to kiss Yoshiki.

Ayumi and Satoshi: WHAT.

Naomi: UGHHHHHHH

Yoshiki: Now im not even fazed.

Naomi: -pecks yoshikis lips really quick-

Satoshi: -lunges at yoshiki-

Yoshiki: -punches his gut- NO.

Me: Next Yuka must kiss Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: Too far guest.

Satoshi: Way too far.

Yuka: -seems a bit happy about it and kisses him quick-

Yoshiki: Bleh.

Me: Next Miki has to confess her feelings.

Miki: Uh..Uh...I LOVE YOU YUU!

Yuu: uh...Im sorry...I like someone else.

Miki: Oh...Uh...Thats fine...-runs over to yoshiki and holds his hand-

Me: ….Next...she/he says sorry. Now we have one dare from um Mxthomas. Yui and Satoshi must do 7 minutes in heaven.

Yui: K...

Satoshi: Alright...

Me: Now we have some from a girl named Vicky. Ill call you Vicky-Chan :3. She dares Yoshiki to Either Sing Stay with me to ayumi or do the cinnamon challenge.

Yoshiki: K! -sings-

Ayumi: Awwwwwwwww.

Me: cute! Now satoshi must do the salt and ice challenge.

Satoshi: Oh god.

_Salt and Ice appears in front of him_

Satoshi: -pours salt on his arm and places ice on it-

…...

Satoshi: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

_Satoshi throws the ice across the room and looks at his new 'frostbite'_

Satoshi: OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!

Me: Suckz for you. Now Seiko must sing Chalk Outline by Three days Grace.

Seiko: -sings-

Me: now Ayumi, draw yoshiki while Mayu sings a traditional japanese song.

Mayu: -sings a vocaloid song cause I dont know any XD-

Morishige: -blushes-

Me: Now Naomi do the chubby bunny challenge while Kizami sings the gummy bear song with a mouth full of gummy bears!

Naomi: Chubby bunny...chubby bunny...chubby bunneee...cubby bunny...

Kizami: ogh I a grunny br ohg I a grunny ber...

Ayumi: Done! -shows awesome pic of Yoshiki-

Naomi: -pukes up marshmallows-

Kizami: -pukes up gummy bears-

Me: Yui hug everyone!

Yui: -hugs all-

Me: Dawww now Azuza make ayumi jealous!

Azuza: EASY! -tackles yoshiki and makes out with him-

Yoshiki: NRGH -pushes off him- GET OFF ME.

Ayumi: -slaps Azuza-

Me: Calm down...Ran dont call Azuza wife for the rest of the game!

Ran: Awwww okay.

Me; Yuu Yuka and Miki sing a girls generation song.

_They sing girls just wanna have fun because I dont know any songs XD_

Me: Yoshiki do you have any nicknames for Ayumi?

Yoshiki: Ayu-Koi.

Me: Dawwwwww. Yui what do you love about everyone in the room?

Yui: everyones so different, yet when we went to heveanly host, they were so brave!

Me: Nice. Now some from . Everyone must pick their favorite or saddest bad ending.

Yui: saddest was when Ayumi killed everyone.

Yoshiki: Saddest was when I ate ayumi.

Ayumi: When yoshiki ate me.

Satoshi: When Yuka got killed by Yoshikazu.

Yuka: When Onii-Chan got killed by the girl with scissors (ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE WATCHED THE GAME DONT JUDGE ME)

Morishige: When ayumi killed everyone.

Mayu: When everyone got trapped in heavenly host at the end.

Me: Awww...Everyone pick their fav video game.

Everyone: Corpse Party.

Me: Knew it. I have to give everyone a random weapon and everyone fight to the death.

_I give everyone knives._

_Yoshiki protects ayumi while he kills anyone who comes near them, ayumi hides behind Yoshiki in a corner, Satoshi protects Yuka and Naomi while fighting Kizami, Morishige and Mayu are fighting Miki. Azuza and ran are playfully fighting each other. And so on so forth._

_The lone survivor is Kizami._

Kizami: I WIN SUCKERS.

Me: -looks in horror- Ah...Ahhhh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Raises everyone from the dead_

Yoshiki: Death sucks.

Me: Now Satoshi has to tell a joke to everyone to make them laugh.

Satoshi: Uh...FKYUBUI YTFGEUIXD&^RFT GVDH#UE&TYGCBRNJ DUGECBHNC HGVBNCHVJXFDKHBNE JHVDN

Everyone: LOL -laughs-

Me: What the...Anyway! That was all from . Now we have some from thseskymilotic. First Is a truth for seiko. How badly do you want dat booty of Naomis?

Seiko:I want it more than I want my mom back.

Yuu: WOW.

Me: Jesus. Now A-kun send Kizami in the pit with Deimos.

A-Kun: K -throws Kizami in the pit-

Kizami: WHY!?

Me: -whispers into A-Kuns ear-

A-Kun: BECAUSE YOU RIPPED OUT TOHKOS TOOTH!

Me: Good Now do the cinnamon challenge. If you win, kiss satoshi, If you lose, kiss Yoshiki.

Naomi: Please lose please lose...

Ayumi: please win please win...

Yui: -wins-

Naomi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yui: -kisses satoshis cheek-

Me: Next naomu make out with seiko for ten mins.

_They make out in the corner, much to Naomis dispair_

Me: Thats all from Sky. Now we have one from Lexy02. The truth is does Naomi like Seiko?

Naomi: -breaks apart- No. -is forced to kiss again-

Me: Weirdos... Would Mayu rather kiss Seiko or Naomi?

Mayu: Uhhh I guess Naomi...

Me: K Yuuya put a ghost pepper in anyones mouth.

Kizami: -shoves it in Satoshis-

Me: Ouch thats gotta hurt.

Satoshi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -spits it out-

Me: -whispers in Satoshis ear while Yoshiki isnt looking-

Satoshi: Oh alright -makes out with Ayumi-

Yoshiki: -turns around- AHHHHHH! -pucnhes satoshi and beats him up-

Satoshi: OOF! I OOF GOT OUCH DARED! 

Yoshiki: Oh -stops beating him up-

Me: ….Yuka hit kizamis privates with Yoshikazus hammer.

Yuka: YAY! -hits kizamis privates-

Me: Kizami must sing wrecking ball while in your sparkly bra while twerking.

Kizami: K! -rips off his shirt and twerks- I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLLLL!

Miki and Yuka: MY EYES!

Me: Ew. Seiko, kiss Shig.

Morishige: Huh?

Seiko: -kisses him then slaps him-

Mayu: AHHH! -hugs shig-

Me: Naomi and Shig seven mins in heaven.

_They go into the room_

Mayu: -sobs-

Me: Im not adding Naho and Kibiki. But I will pop Naho in so she can kiss Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: WAT.

_Naho kisses Yoshiki and disappears._

Yoshiki: Gross...

Me: Im gonna have to end this here...If I didnt do your dares...Im so sorry...But...

This is the last truth and dare.

Maybe I will start up again when I have some more chapter stories out! But as for now, Truth and Dare is over.

I hope you all enjoyed. I love you all!

Everyone: Goodbye, See you soon!

_Thank you for Reading, Truth or Dare, CP._

_Ill see you soon!_


End file.
